Narutomaki Shuffle!
by JBigz77
Summary: My name is Naruto and I have one of those faces you would notice in a crowed, but did you know i could be King of both Gods and Demons?


Narutomaki Shuffle!

Hey my fine viewer, hasn't it been a while since we last meet...yet I i still try but just enjoy my new work and remember, i don't own Naruto or Shuffle!

()-Thinking

[]-Narrating

""-Talking

{}-Phone and singing

**- Reading a Message

Chapter 1 The Road to being a King

xXDreamworldXx

Stand in the rain at night, on a bridge as cars flow by, splashing water in all directions was at the age of 14yr old kid; with spiky blond hair that now sat drenched on top of his head, and electrifying blue eyes. The blond wore a black blazer with a orange shirt underneath, black pants and white sneakers. He kept staring at a adorable/beautiful girl with orange shoulder length hair with a red head band in her hair, and blue eyes. She wore a blue and white Sērā Fuku, which consisted of a white t-shirt with a blue collar with one white stripes that lined the edges of the collar, a yellow scarf tied underneath the collar, a thigh-length blue skirt, and calf-length blue socks with blue slipper on. She had tears in her eyes as she looked apologetically at the blond by in front of her. "I'm sorry, so sorry." she then turned and ran across the the street; as a speeding truck came at her in full speed.

"Kaede!" the blond then ran directly at the girl.

xXReal WorldXx

Waking up from underneath his covers, after hearing the ring of an alarm clock was a half awake teen, he was about to shut it off when another hand beat him to  
it. "Naruto-kun, it is morning." poking his head out from underneath the covers was a boy with shoulder length blond hair and blue eye. "Good morning Naruto-kun." Craning his head up with one eye opened, standing there was a 15yr old orange shoulder length haired girl with a red ribbon tied in a bow on the left side of her head, and blue eyes. She wore a white and brown Sērā Fuku, with black stockings, and brown shoes. the girls name was Fuyou Kaede, and she was smiling down to a groggily looking Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sup! Kaede..." Naruto then yawned and turned away, and shutting his eyes. "Sorry, but I'm going to need some more time." Kaede then pouts cutely, before  
returning to that same radiant smile she had before.

"But you won't have time to eat breakfast, and today I made your favorite Miso Ramen, with extra pork slices." Naruto then faces Kaede, with one eye open.

"With extra narutomaki slices."

"But of course, they are. They are on there, just the way you like it." Naruto then smiles and lifts himself up, exposing his muscular form to Kaede, causing the poor girl to blush and turn her head away.

"Thanks Kae-chan, but aren't you going to ever be like 'Oh, I forgot' once in a while?" he just sat there in a pair of yellow boxer, while he scratched behind his head.

"This concerns you, after all. Breakfast is ready, so please try to come down as soon as you can." she then rushes out, as Naruto stared at her backside when she  
left. ("My childhood friend, who's about the same age as me, huh?") he then stood up and saw his reflection in the mirror in front of him, as he turned to his left and got a good look at the spiral shaped tattoo on his right bicep. ("I can't believe I don't remember what this is for.) he then turns around and faces the computer desk, with his school uniform folded neatly on the desk. He then town and leaves to take a shower.

xX10min LaterXx

Naruto now wore an orange muscle tank, with white pants and white and orange shoes, he had his white short sleeved jacket resting on a chair, as he got ready  
to eat breakfast. As so as he finished his breakfast, Naruto grabbed his jacket and left out the front door.

["My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 16yr old...and it'll be nine years since I came to live at The Fuyou's home."] he then made it to the stairs and walked down them. ["My parents died in an accident, along side Kaede's mother. Ever since then, Kaede would take care of all the housework for me."] Naruto then made his way to the table and sat down. ["Though, properly speaking, since I'm the one staying here fire free, I should be doing the housework."] Kaede then walked over to Naruto's side with a bowl full of Miso Ramen.

"Here you are, Naruto-kun. Please enjoy." Naruto then grabbed the bowl and ate it quick, before staring at Kaede in worry.

"Say, Kae-chan, I said this before, but can we just have bread for breakfast." Naruto then scanned over the beautifully decorated Japanese style breakfast meal in front of them.

"If you would like bread, we should do a western style breakfast tomorrow. Let me think..." Kaede then put up an adorable thinking pose that warmed Naruto's heart. "Bacon and eggs, with onion soup..." Naruto then waved his hand in front of her face.

"No, that's not what I meant." Naruto then sighs as he picked up a small bowl of rice. "It has to be a lot of work to make me all this every morning, right? You need to think of yourself more Kea-chan." Kaede just smiled and shook her head no feeling she needed to do this, seeing that action brought a frown on Naruto's face.

"No, not at all. Taking care of you is what I live for." Naruto just frowns and continued to eat with the gusto as before, as Kaede saw his worried look. "Is that not good?"

"Oh, no...um, could I have some tea?" Naruto asked sheepishly, scratching behind his head while he chuckled.

"Oh, yes. Right away." Kaede then got up and went straight towards the kitchen, missing Naruto's worried look he gave her.

xX12min LaterXx

Naruto and Kaede now stood outside in there uniforms, ready to head straight to school. "Here you are, Naruto-kun, your lunch."

"Thanks." Naruto then spots Kaede without her very own lunch. "Kaede, where's your lunch?" then realization hit.

"Oh, I-I am sorry!" Kaede then ran straight back inside to fetch her lunch, as Naruto smiled at seeing her little mistake.

"And this is what she's like when it comes to her own things." just then a moving truck drove right behind him, catching his attention.

"Naruto-kun, I am sorry for making you wait."

"Nah, it cool. Hey Kaede, I heard the Satohs next door are moving away." Keade then turned and looked at the same moving car, Naruto was looking at.

"Yes. As well as the Tanakas, the Yamamotos, the Uesugis, and the Goshogawaras." Naruto then started to scratch his stomach.

"Eight whole residence to either side of us, huh? I wonder of we're being shunned or something." Kaede then tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Who knows?"

xX8min LaterXx

Naruto and Kaede have now walked a couple blocks straight to school. As Naruto made small talk. "Is your father's business trip going to be long this time?" Naruto then yawns. "I heard he was going overseas..."

"It seems that way. He said he thought it might take 3-4 months." Naruto then scratched his head in frustration, as a frown was on his face.

"I wonder if it's okay...to leave a young guy and girl all alone, all the time." Kaede just smiles, as a small ting of pink, came across her face.

"It just goes to show how much he trusts you."

"You think? When he was leaving, he said something like, 'You've got parental approval, so good luck.' or what ever he said." Kaede's blush then intensifies.

"What?!"

"Yea! I think he should think about his daughter's future a little more. You've got no guys in your life as it is because you live with me." Kaede then looks away, as she poked both her index fingers together.

"I believe he is probably thinking about it more than enough."

"What?!"

"N-Nothing!" just then Naruto could hear the clanging of a bat on cement stairs.

"I've been waiting for you, Naruto Uzumaki! I belong to the 'Kaede Fuyou Peronal Guard' Kitto Kitto Kaede-chan!" Staning there was a man with spiky black hair that went around his head but not on top of his head. He wore a white baseball uniform with the word 'Verbena', white pants cut short and a pair of Japanese Geta. "That's KKK for short and I'm Magnum Sakai!"

Naruto couldn't help but stare blankly at the middle aged man, who looked totally ridiculous. "Um, are you really a high school student?"

"Shuddup, Naruto Uzumaki! Fight me for Kaede-san!" Kaede then got behind Naruto, while Naruto stood there in front of her protectively.

"So He says, but...what are your thoughts on being turned into a prize, Kaede-chan?" Laede just nervously steps back, as she chuckled uncomfortable.

"Uh, well..." then the man let out an angry growl, and lifted the bat over his head.

"Enogh talk already!" he then leaped from on top of the stairs and gave mighty battlecry, while Kaede gripped on Naruto's shoulder in worry.

"I have already given myself to Naruto-kun, body and soul!" when he heard this all hope for him evaporated, while Naruto waited for him to get close enough and kicked him across the face, sending him sailing a couple blocks away. Naruto then smirked at how hard he kicked the person, but before he could pat himself on the back, a hand tapped his shoulder. "Oh, pardon me. I ment to say. 'I am already planning to give myself.' an-"

"Keade-san, it alright, let's started heading out." Keade then nods her head, before grabbing his hand and walking away, but unknown to them a weird looking teen with glasses, and short dark brown hair that parted into two bangs framed his forehead. He was spying on them as he bite onto the a purple handkerchief with pink flowers on it, he stood there hiding behind a pole, as tears cascaded down his eyes.

"How sorrowful!" he then kept his gaze on both the retreating forms of Kaede and Naruto.

xX10min LaterXx

Finally reaching there, Naruto started his first destination would be his locker, but then he decided to turned to Kaede, with a smile on his face. "Looks like we managed to lose them, right Kaede." Keade couldnt help but smile at that little point Naruto just mentioned.

"Yep, there were only two or three groupies today." Naruto then sighs, before walking ahead with a frown on his face, as he held Kaede's hand.

"But sheesh! They do this every damn morning...it's like they like getting there asses beat, why don't they show some consideration towards the both of us, we're  
the one who have to put up with there crap."

"Um, Naruto-kun?"

"Huh?" Naruto then realizes he held her hand to long and retracts it.

"Oh, my bad.." Naruto just stared awkwardly at Kaede, but she just blushed and waved him off.

"Not at all. It is all right." Naruto then begins to walk ahead, when he felt the palm of someone else, besides Kaede, connect to his back, causing him to try and soothe the pain striken place.

"HELLO!" he then turned around and leveled a glare right at the person who was responsible for the pain.

"A-Asa-senpai..."

"Morning, Naruto-chan." Naruto then huffs, before crossing his arms over his chest and pouting at the way he was treated. Kaede couldn't help but chuckle at  
Naruto and Asa's behavior in the morning.

"Good morning, Asa-senpai" Asa Shigure is 17yr old with short green hair, on her left side she has a brown ribbon tied in a bow on a bang beside her face. She  
wore the same white and brown Sērā Fuku as Kaede, but with grey calf length socks, and black shoes. Asa then turned around and smiled coyly at Kaede.

"You walked to school together again? Didn't you...?" Asa then wraped her arm around Kaede's shoulder and invated her personal space. "You two are as friendly  
with each other as ever!" Kaede couldn't help but blush, but Asa fun was spoiled and there third party member spoke.

"So, was that attack out of jealousy?" Asa then let go of Kaede and marched towards Naruto with a frown on her face.

"That's not nice, Naruto-chan. Girls get hurt really easily with those types of comments, so you have to be more carful about how you speak to one." Naruto them  
frowned himself, and looked her straight in the eyes.

"At the very least, I think I am hurting more then you in this situation." Asa just stares at him blankly, as her domineer changes.

"Oh, please...if you say things like that..." she then wraps her arms around his, making sure his arm is between her breast, and while giving him a sultry look.

"W-What the hell are you d-doing, Asa-s-senpai?!" she just smirks more, seeing the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Would an attack like this be more feminine?"

"What...?" Asa then smacks him on the back again and spines away, with a smile vacant on her face.

"Just kidding! Hehehe." as she giggled and made her leave, Naruto was rubbing away the pain on his back, as he leaved a glare at where Asa stood.

"Honestly! Cut the crap when your doing weird things, like your interested at all." then Asa's face morphed too a very serious looking one in a moment.

"Do you really believe that?" Naruto just arches a brow in confusion, while Asa left the two childhood friends alone.

"Damn it! Toying with a guy's feelings, what a pain!" Naruto the started to head inside, as Kaede gave Naruto a reassuring smile.

"Asa-senpai is as energetic as ever, isn't she?" Naruto just snorts and continued to walk.

"She's going to be the death of me. If not her...then the groupies will."

xX5min LaterXx

Finally making there way to there classroom, as Kaede was getting ready to slide the door open, Naruto's voice interrupted her. "Kaede..." Naruto the motions his  
head to the side, telling her he'll open it up for them.

"Oh, all right." reluctantly moving to the side, Naruto got in front of the door, but then out came a boy with both arms wide open, as he wrapped them to Naruto's head, with and sensation of joy coursing through his body, not even budging Naruto from his spot.

"Kaede-chan~welcome to my heart!" growing three tick marks, Naruto smiled menacingly, before deliver an uppercut to the persons abdomen and actually lifting him over his head, before he feel back in place. Showing a little sympathy towards the person, Kaede took a couple cautious steps towards the duo.

"Midoriba-kun...um, good morning."

"Welcome to my heart, Itsuki Midoriba-kun." Naruto said with much sarcasm, and annoyance he had, while Itsuki was in much pain at that moment.

"Naruto, welcome to my heartache." he then fell backwards in pain, while Naruto walked on top of him. Itsuki Midoriba is a bespectacled young 16yr old with straight light brown hair that cascaded down his face. He wore a white short sleeved dress shirt, with a brown vest, white pants, and brown loafers.

xX4min LaterXx

Naruto now sat at his seat, which was by the nearest window, as a frown was on his face. "You could learn from past experiences a little." Itsuki just whined.

"I wish Kaede-chan would've finally leapt into my arms today." he then sighs and started to hug himself, while swaying side to side in his seat. Naruto just growled and crossed his arms, as he glared daggers at Itsuki.

"Like hell I'm going to let that happen. By the way...why are you so fixated on Kaede so much, there's other people like Mayumi, too." Itsuki just frowns and starts to wave him off.

"Oh, please! I have to consider how she'll feel in my arms, too. With Mayumi's completely flat chest..." just then the girls who was talked about, stomped her way between the two teen males.

"That is so not any of your business!" Kaede then smiles and waves at the girl.

"Good morning Mayumi-chan." standing there with her hand on her hips and a scowl that can match Naruto's was Mayumi Thyme. Mayumi is a heterochromia-eyed girl,  
with her right violet and her left blue. She wore a white and brown Sērā Fuku, with black stockings, and brown shoes.

"Morning!" Mayumi personality changed for the better part of two second, before reverting back to annoyed. "Don't mock small breast okay? There are a lot of people who say they like them these days." Itsuki then a just a his glasses and a bored look appears on his face.

"Um, citing such minority opinions doesn't really..." Mayumi then smirks and ignores Itsuki's last comment and crosses her arms under her small breast.

"The era of vying for F and G-cups is over." Mayumi then brings her hands to her own breast and fondles then joyfully in front of Naruto's face. "From now on, it's all about a size that fits in the palm of your hand." Kaede blushes a little but finds her voice and speaks up to gain her attention.

"O-Oh, Mayumi-chan..." For Naruto, he just sat there and sweat dropped at the display of self pleasure Mayumi was doing to herself.

"Is that something to brag about?" Naruto then had to dodge a backhand sent by Mayumi.

"I suppose guys who like to hug each other first thing in the morning...might not be able to understand." Naruto's left eye then starts to twitch at the blatant insult to his person.

"Hey! Don't lump me up with that perv Itsuki." Itsuki then glares at Naruto.

"I'll have you know, I have no intrest in guys. In my book, girls come first and second, nothing comes third or fourth, but in fifth is a girl again." Itsuki then smirks, before adjusting his glasses, while a strange glint appears in his eyes. "Girls are the only thing I live for." Mayumi then shook her head in disappointment in what Itsuki said.

"This is what we have to deal with. Who knows what'll happen of the transfer student turns out to be a girl." Kaede then tilts her head in confusion, until she full remembered what they were talking about.

"Transfer student? You mean the one rumored to be coming?" Naruto then arches a brow at what was said.

"Is the person here already?" Mayumi just shook her head no.

"I don't know the details, but it looks like it's going to be tomorrow." Kaede then smiles.

"I wonder what kind of person it will be." Mayumi then goes into a thinking position, as her face scrunches up into calculating one.

"Well, considering the time we're in, I think it'll probably be a God or a Devil." the glint in Itsuki's eye then returned full force.

"I'll say this now. The transfer student will be a pretty girl." Naruto's face then scrunches up in annoyance, as he glared at Itsuki.

"How do you know that?"

"The air is filled with the scent of a pretty girl. My nose doesn't make mistakes." to emphasize his point, Itsuki taps the left side of his nostril.

"You have a weird ass nose." Mayumi then sighs as she stared blankly at Itsuki.

"But when it comes to girls, you can't underestimate Midoriba's sense of smell." Naruto just turned away and leaned back on his chair, with is eyes closed.

"Girl or guy, it doesn't matter either way." Mayumi then arches a brow, as she got into Naruto's personal space.

"You don't seem very interested. Well, you've got Kaede, so I guess it's only natural." Naruto then shakes his head no.

"That's not really why..." Itsuki then comically glares at Naruto.

"That's no good, Naruto! You're finished as a guy if you lose your passion for girls!"

"What the hell are you talking about..." he then gets in Naruto's face, with jealousy laced in his voice.

"You're just spoiled to begin with! You've got a superbly pretty girl called Kaede-chan...taking care of your every need, so you've become incapable of noticing what true happiness is!" Kaede soon blushed beat red from that blunt exaggerating statement made by Itsuki.

"What's this true happiness?" Itsuki then sighs and drops his head in disappointment.

"See what I mean? Naruto, do you think...from the bottom of your heart that every day is rich and fulfilling?"

"What?" Kaede then stared at Naruto worriedly.

"So, now that we've established that, let's go hit on girls after school to find true happiness!" to emphasize his point, he sticks out his thumb and smiles a great big toothy smile you probably shouldn't trust.

"So that's what it all boils down to, huh?" just then the door slides open and in come a very curvaceous and undoubtably beautiful woman entered, with long flowing black hair the pooled all the way down her back to her backside.

"Take your seats! Class is in session!" her name was Nadeshiko Benibara and her most noticeable features are her large and perky breast. She wore a black tube top that showed a bit of her cleavage with a purple short sleeve blazer that exposed a part of her tube top and cleavage, purple skirt with black stockings on, and black high heeled shoes. When she got behind her desk, she Then leveled a furious glare in Naruto direction. ("What the hells her problem?") Nadeshiko then spoke in a very dominating voice. "Ten years ago, due to an incident known as the Gate Opening, the gateway to the world of gods, where gods live, and the world of demons, where demons live, was opened." Nadeshiko took a quick visionary sweep of the whole class and spotted an equal amount of gods and demons in her class. "Gods and demons from these different worlds began to immigrate...and there are now places like ours Verbena Academy, where humans, gods, and demons all study together. Incidentally, the history concerning the Gate will be on the final." then a visible gleam, only Naruto can spotted in Nadeshiko, was directed at him. "If you get it wrong, you'll be squat-hopping with dumbbells!"

"What?!" the class what shocked at what was proposed, while turned away, facing the window, wishing he was not there. ("Pfft! If you wants a date so badly, why  
not just come up and ask like a normal human being.") Naruto then sighs, before resting his cheek on his left hand. ("do you think...from the bottom of your heart that every day is rich and fulfilling? Girls are the only thing I live for.") then Naruto's morning with Kaede pops up in his mind. ("Taking care of you is what I like for.") Naruto then sighs a second time, still keeping his focus on his own thoughts. ("Mayumi lives for the pursuit of breaking news. Asa-senpai's principle is 'To bring energy to each day'. Everyone has something that's their own thing. In contrast I'm...") Naruto then felt an overwhelmingly amount of pressure on his right shoulder, that made him have to bite down a pained filled shriek that would have humiliated him.

"Leisurely gazing out the window, eh? Do you find my class that boring?" sensing the familiar aura he was feeling, as the pressure increased, cause Naruto to panic a little. ("Crap! If I'm getting in trouble now, I might as well catch a glimpse of heaven first.") Naruto then turned his head to the overly amount of cleavage, which was exposed for him to enjoy, before pain came. "Pardon me for being such a poor teacher."

"Oh, no, n-n-not at all." Naruto said, not breaking eye contacted with Nadeshiko breast. Just then the sound of a bell, signaling the end of class was heard.

"You lucked out, Naruto-kun." Nadeshiko then got up, and with an extra sway of her hips, she started walking away, before she turned her head back to a now realeved Naruto. "I need to have a word with you, so step out into the hallway." Naruto was now happy not bring caught by Nadeshiko, that he started to pat himself on the back. ("Guess my lucks turning around today.")

xXOut in The HallwayXx

Standing in the hall with her arms crossed under her chest was Nadeshiko, while Naruto stood across from her with his hands in his pockets. "Did you ever become  
acquainted with girls from the other worlds...when you were a kid?" looking at her with a confused look, He then pulled out his right hand and started to rub under his chin, as his face scrunched up into a thinking pose.

"Hmm, both that I know of, why?" Nadeshiko then sighs, before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well...it's not really important, per se...I don't think, but..."

"Your being unusually evasive. Did you fall on your head this morning?" growing a throbbing tick mark, Nadeshiko glared heatedly at Naruto.

"Baka! For now, all I can say is this. Don't give up on yourself."

"WTF?" Nadeshiko then patted him on the shoulder, purposely putting more force then needed to pat him on the shoulder, before walking away.

"Good luck! I'll also back you up as much as I can."

"Wait! What the hell do you mean?" stopping for a minute, without turning to him she answered.

"You hear me? It's all about willpower! Do your best to survive! Don't give up until the very end!" she then continued with her stride ahead.

"What? Am I going to be in a fight of something?" Naruto then sighs, before scratching his head in confusion. "She makes no sense today, probably hitting the battle to soon." turning away, Naruto felt an unexplainable chill run down his spine.

"Ohh, Naruto-kun, if you ever look at my breast like that again I'd be forced to open a new kind of torture for you." as Nadeshiko voice finally left the vicinity, Naruto couldn't help but shake in fear, and a little bit of excitement.

xXAfter ClassesXx

Naruto was not packing away his things, before turning his face towards Kaede's. "Kaede, let's go home."

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I am sorry, but..." Naruto then sighed, as he tossed his bag over his shoulder.

"Let me guess...you got something going on?" chuckling nervously, before a familiar voice was heard entering into their classroom.

"Kaede, sorry for making you wait!" coming in was Asa and another friend fallowing close by.

"Ohhh, Asa-senpai...and Kareha-senpai, too...let me guess, your here for Kaede." Kareha was a 17yr old girl with long blond hair with a ribbon that wrapped around one of her bangs on the right side of her face, as her hair reached her backside, with a white hat with a brown bow on the right side. She wore the same white and brown Sērā Fuku as Asa, but with white Stockings, and brown dress shoes.

"Correct!" just then, Kareha started to giggle, as a blush was on her cheeks.

"Hello, Naruto-ku...!" she then smiled brightly, leaving Naruto suspicious for some reason. "I hear you shared a passionate embrace with Midoriba-san again today." Naruto then frowns, before he started to crack his knuckles in anger.

"What the hell are you third years gossiping about me, this time?" staying oblivious to Naruto anger, Kareha started to high her bag to her chest, as a small smile broke out onto her face.

"Why, that of a forbidden love." then then started to shine bright gold, as she chanted 'Maa Maa Maa' over and over again. Naruto then raised as shaking Gus in the air.

"Please don't imagine an unwanted fantise, u don't want to retaliate with force if that happens." Kareha just ignored Naruto, but Asa just sighed, before  
shrugging her shoulders.

"We know, after all, you're the knight in shining armor only for Kaede." Keade just blushes, while Naruto shakes his head side to side.

"I can't help but fell some hostility in your voice..." Asa just smirks, before flipping her hair.

"I just feel bad for the knight, but we're going to borrow Kaede for a bit." Naruto then arches a brow, as Kaede smiles.

"You see, Naruto-kun, I arranged to learn a new recipe in Cooking Club today." Asa then went beside Naruto and bumps him with her hip, as she smile coyly.

"That's a girl's desire to cook delicious dishes for you, Naruto-chan! You lucky bastard!" she then brings her hand behind him and slaps him on the back three times. Naruto then growls, as he started to rub the pain away.

"Like I told you this morning, stop attacking me for little pointless things." just then, Mayumi barges throught the door with sweat dripping from her face.

"Scoop! Schoop! The transfer student is a girl! And there are apparently two of them!" just then the whole class class exploded in disbelieve, as they all, girls and boys, shouted in unison, at the top of there lungs.

"What?! What?!" Mayumi then made her way behind the front desk, before she slammed her hands on it, and a crowed formed around her.

"One's a god and One's a demon, and they both supposed to be really pretty!" Naruto just scoffs and turns away, Asa catches this and smirks.

"You're not interested, Naruto-chan?"

"Pfft, like it really matters to me." Asa then laughs, getting Naruto to scowl.

"At that rate, it looks like it'll still be a long time...before Kaede has any romantic rivals."

"Romantic rivals? What the hell are you talking about." Asa just ignored him and grabbed Kaede's hand and walked away.

"Come on, I won't have any time left to teach you, so wanna get going?" as Kaede is being pulled away, she turned her head to Naruto and smiled.

"I am sorry, Naruto-kun. I will get dinner ready as soon as I get home." Naruto just waved her off, with a smile on his face.

"It's cool, don't worry about it." Kaede then nodded her head, but still felt guilty. When Naruto saw them leave, he started to head right out the door.

xXAt Inariya SupermarketXx

Naruto now grabbing a Carsten of milk, putting the carton in a relatively empty basket he held on his arm. "Milk to start...was there anything else we'd run out of?" Naruto then grabs his chin and frowns. "Maybe I should've asked Kaede." Naruto the thought back to last time he asked Kaede for supplies needed for them. ("If it is shopping, I will go, so please stay at home.") Naruto then sighs, as he shook his head. "That's what she'd end up telling me. Well, I guess I can just buy whatever looks good."

Couple minutes later, Naruto finds himself wondering towards the meat section of the market, having felt a craving for pork. When he turned a corner into the aisle, Naruto spotted a red haired girl that brought a sense of familiarity to him. The girl looked about 16 with short pointed ears, and long flowing red hairs, and hazel colored eyes. She wore a pink sweater that hung off her shoulders, a beige skirt with white and pink strips, black stockings, and brown shoes. The girl was just standing in front of the frozen meat dipartment, holding two packages of meat in both hands. "Those ears...must be a god. Was there a cute girl like that living in the area?"

Standing there with a small and larger packet of meat, the girl looked at them intensely. "Per gram, this one's cheaper, but...when I think about it overall, this pack is cheaper." the girls face then scrunched up into thought, before she spotted Naruto walking past. "Oh, hey, hey, which do you think I should buy?"

"W-What?"

"I've managed to narrow it down to these two, but..." Naruto then looked at the packages, before thinking to himself. ("Ok, Special 980 yen.") Naruto was then  
brought out of his thoughts by the girl. "I have someone at home who eats a lot, so should I buy two of these medium packs...or one of these big ones? I'm in a agonizing mode full throttle." the girl then growls, and shakes her head in frustration, before turning towards Naruto. "Say, which should i go with?!" Naruto then snaps his fingers, having finally figured out a solution to her problem.

"Ok, I see. If that person eats so much, I'd say you need two packs, and if he don't like that just kick him in the ass!" the girls smiles, as a small blush forms on her face.

"Oh, you think so, too?! All right, I'll go with two of these packs!" the girl then smiles and drops the large pack, and places the medium packets into her basket, before turning to Naruto. "Thanks so much. It's been so nice to run into you." Naruto just smiles brightly, as he scratched behind his head in embarrassment.

"It's all good, but to one heavy eater to another, he better enjoy his meal, or I'll come by and stuff it down his throat." the girl then smile.

"That's sweet, but there's a limited time special offer on toilet paper...at the pharmacy in front of the train station."

"Well, I hope we can meet again." the girl then starts to back away, with a smile on her face.

"Me too but, well, I'll see you later, Naruto-kun." the girl then started to walk away, leaving Naruto wonder how a god knows his name.

"Wait?! How did she know my name, I didn't even tell her it." Naruto then shrugs his shoulders and continues his shopping. "She probably heard one of those ugly groupies that hang around town."

xXLater OnXx

Naruto was now walking down a street with two bags filled with groupers in each hands. ("Maybe I bought a little too much. Well, with all this, Kaede shouldn't have to shop for a while now.") just then he heard an exquisitely intoxicating voice that invaded his rang of hearing.

{"The spreading ripple of wavelets Continue on even now But your gestures, your voice as I recall theme one by one somehow-"}

The person singing stopped when she heard the sounds of a twig snapping.

What Naruto saw was a girls that looked about 16yrs old, with long blue hair with a black bow tied in the back, and with red eyes. She had long pointed ears as she wore a yellow blouse with a black choker around her neck, yellow dress with large 'X' patterns on it, and black shoes that tied to her legs in an 'X' pattern to her ankles. She was currently sitting on a swing set, startled at seeing Naruto interrupted visit. "Sorry, did I scare you?" the girl then started to shake her head no, while Naruto looked a little released at what was said.

"No. Um, could it be that you have been listening the whole time?"

"Well, yea! But you have an amazing voice I...couldn't help be mesmerized by your singing." the girl then blushes, as she shakes her head in embarrassment.

"No, I'm not a singer. There are many more people who are far better than I am." the girl then dropped head, as a sad smile graced her lips.

"I don't know what you've been listening to, but I know that beautiful." her head then picks up, before her smiles grows.

"Thanks, but I thought there was no one around, so I am a little embarrassed." Naruto then crossed his arms over his cheat, as he pouted cutely.

"Well, I'm still not taking back what I just said." the girl then let's out a fit of giggles at the way Naruto acted.

"Ok, but pardon me, I should be getting back home soon."

"Okay, sorry I disturbed you." she then shakes her head, no.

"Not at all. I was happy that we had a chance to talk even a little." Naruto then smiles a very sincere smile, as he starts to step forward.

"I just wish I could hear that beautiful song again." her blush then brighten more.

"Given the opportunity, I will look forward to seeing you again, Naruto-sama." she then bows, and starts to leave. Naruto couldn't but smile at have another chance to hear that voice.

"This time, it was a demon, huh? I sure have some form of luck for running into people from other worlds today." Naruto then starts to head back as he started  
contemplating on what just happened. ("You know what's bugging the crap out of me, the fact both girls know who I am...")

xXLater That NightXx

Naruto was now doing one armed pushups, and it looks like he about finished. "Nine hundred ninety eight...nine hundred ninety nine...one thousand!" Naruto then got up and whipped the sweat from his brow, as he thought back to his earlier encounters. ("How the hell, did they know my name...I never met them at our academy..." Naruto then scowled as he thought of the two. ("Me too but, well, I'll see you later, Naruto-kun. I will look forward to seeing you again, Naruto-sama.") Naruto then drops down onto his bed, hoping to solving his memory problem. "If by any chance we did know each other, I'm sure we'd meet again, and who knows, I'd probably learn something about myself." Naruto then thought back to Asa's words to him earlier. ("At that rate, it looks like it'll still be a long time...before Kaede has any romantic rivals.") Naruto then let out a bark of laughter. "Like that'll ever happen."

xXNext DayXx

Naruto was now sitting in the classroom, keeping his gaze on Nadeshiko, cause she looked really annoyed this morning and he didn't want to take any chances of  
getting in her bad side. "We are going to have some new friends joining us starting today, but well, I guess there's no need to explain." all the males inside looked like they were ready to practically burst out of there skin from the mere mention of the new beautiful teen girls.

None were in comparison to the sheer velocity of itsuki's drive to meet they beautiful girls. Just then Mayumi turned to Itsuki's and glared at him. "Come on, calm down!" Itsuki just looked at Mayumi in pure disbelief.

"What are you saying?! When you meet a girl, the first impression is crucial!" Mayumi just shook her head in disbelief, of how simple minded the male where in her class.

"Okay, okay, do whatever you want." Itsuki then grins manically, before shooting out his seat with a predatory glint in his eyes.

"You guys, are you ready?!" the cry of overly excitement was heard in every males voice.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Nadeshiko couldn't help but feel sorry for the girls, as she just opted to sigh and hanger head in shame of her male students stupidity.

"Guess there's no helping it." she then turned her head to the door and made a hand gesture to come in. "Come on in, you two." then the slid open and all the  
male student jumped out there seats to either stile a cool pose or use up one of those poppers, in a sort of greeting for the girls, as they all shouted in unison.

"Welcome! Welcome!" but to there disbelief, they were greeted by to older looking men, one lanky looking man with long pointed ears, with grey shoulder  
length spiky grey hair. He wore what looked like a black long sleeved turtleneck, black pants, and black shoes. The other man looked way more muscular with short pointed eats, horns that protruded from both his temples, and black short hair. He wore what was a light blue kimono, and Japanese Geta's on his feet. The more muscular man then crossed his arms over his chest, as a smile formed on his face.

"This school in the human world looks like an interesting place." while the lanky looking one had to agree.

"Yes, indeed." he then held his chin between his thumb and index finger, while closing his eyes and a smirks form on his mouth. "There are so many beautiful ladies here, I feel like it might make me young again." all the male were to shell-shocked to respond to the older male, that it disturbed the muscular one.

"What's this? What's wrong, you guys?" asked the muscular man in confusion, while Naruto for his part had to stifle a laugh from breaking out, cause the man didn't know how to read the moment. ("Holy shit! Are theses middle-aged men, supposedly the super pretty girls! Itsuki is this what your nose truly wanted you to smell?") the muscular then frown, before the two men start to caste a gaze across the room, looking specifically for someone.

"So, which kid is it? I still have spotted him yet." said the muscular man in annoyance.

"Let's see...maybe over here?" then the lanky mans eye's landed on the snickering blond, a smile formed on his face. "Oh, found him. There he is." then everyone's gaze landed on Naruto, and for that exact moment, Naruto felt naked from being sized up by the men and classmates. The class felt shocked at him being chosen, you can say they were down right scared of this predicament.

"Huh? Huh?" then both men made there way straight towards Naruto, and started to look him up and down, as the muscular man smirked at a up close examination of  
Naruto.

"Oh-ho, he's got looks and that physicul stature, I can leave Sia to him without any worries." the lanky man then frowns a little and stares at his muscular friend.

"No sneaking a head start now, Shin-chan. Naruto-chan is Nerine-chan's bridegroom, after all." the man nome named Shin exploded in protest.

"Hey, no fair! Naruto-dono, take care of Sia for me!" Naruto's left eye was now twitching, as he glared at the two men in front of him.

"What the hell are you crazy old bastard talking about?!" Shin then got in Naruto face and invaded his personal space that Naruto could smell the sake in his breath.

"Hey, man, look sharp now! If you don't have enough willpower to jump on Sia-" then out of nowhere the red head from yesterday, struck Shin in the head.

"Father, don't say such weird things!" with much pain in his voice, shin tried to reply to her daughters demands.

"S-Sia, aren't I always telling you that chairs is going too far?" Sia then huffs with a blush now visible on her face, as she crosses her arms on her chest.

"Honestly!" before she could continue, the other blue haired girl shows up, with worry on her face.

"...Sia-chan, is going a little too far..." Naruto then focuses on the two girls now standing in from of him now wearing white and brown Sērā Fuku like the other females of the class.

"Oh it's you two from yeasterday..." both girl nodded with blushes on there faces. Just then Nadeshiko came and dragged both men to the front of the class while the girls fallowed suit, to gain a proper introduction.

"So, let's do the formal introductions." Nadeshiko then nodded for Sia to start it off.

"I'm Lisianthus! I'm from the world of gods. It's kind of a long name, so please call me Sia." then the blue haired girl was next.

"Um, my name is Nerine. I'm from the world of demons. If you like you can call me Rin." Nerine said with a light blush of embarrassment. just then the muscular mans puffed his chest out in pride and proudly displayed his own self introduction.

"I'm Eustoma. I'm Sia's father and I also work as the King of Gods." while the lanky looking guy, played it more aloof then his counterpart.

"I am Forbesii. I'm Nerine-chan's daddy and I'm also the King of Demons. Nice to meet you." Nadeshiko looked towards the men in frustration, as her left eye twitched.

"You two needn't have bothered." Mayumi then raised her hand in confusion, not understanding the situation at hand.

"Um, sensei, if I didn't hear you wrong just now, they said they were the King of Gods and the King of Demons?" Nadeshiko just scratched behind her head and nodded her head yes.

"Um, well, that's how it is. It is an incredibly unbelievable thing, but these two are the kings who respectively rule...the world of gods and the world of demons." Sia then stepped forward and smiled, to make sure no one took this in the wrong way.

"Um, please don't worry about me...being the daughter or the King of Gods or anything." then Nerine continued were Sia left off.

"I would be happy if you would treat me as nothing but a normal friend." Nadeshiko then smirked and directed her gaze right towards Naruto's.

"So that's the story. Naruto-kun, I leave these two in your care." the whole class was shock at this little declaration.

"Huh? Huh?" Naruto then frowned, before standing up in protest.

"What the hell does this have to do with me?!" Nadeshiko was about to throw a piece of chalk at Naruto, but Forbesii coughed in his hand gaining Nadeshiko attention.

"I shall explain that. In other words, you've been chosen as a potential...husband-to-be for Nerine-chan and Sia-chan." Naruto then looked towards Forbesii in shock. ("WTF?!") Kaede was faring to well, she let a serprised gasp escape her lips.

"What?!" then the whole class let out there own protest, as Itsuki openly glared at Naruto and the male class were a little worried that human demon Naruto was already to powerful enough.

"What the hell?! What the hell?!" Mayumi then looked at Naruto with a hint of jealousy in her voice, she made her protest known.

"No way...why Naruto-kun?" Eustoma then smirks and throw his hands out in front of him.

"To put it plainly, you're a potential king of the world of gods or the world of demons. If you choose Sia, you'll get to use all the divine power you could want." Forbesii then flips his hair and shrugged his shoulders cockily.

"Naturally, if you become Nerine-chan's bridegroom, you'll have the authority of the demon world at your disposal." Naruto then looked towards Sia and Nerine, while Sia waved at him with a smile on her face, and Nerine looked down with a blush and a smile. ["I had suddenly become a man who could become either a God or a Demon."]

xXLater OnXx

Naruto and Keade were now walk straight home, while Naruto's left eye was twitching from the uninvited guest who started to fallow at the start of there walk. ("Why are they fallowing us?") Naruto then placed his hand behind his head and started to walk a bit fast, causing Kaede to try and match his pace.

So after left, left, right, left, right, and even through traffic, Naruto wasn't able to lose his followers, do he had enough, so he stopped a turned to face the people behind him. "Why the hell are you fallowing us...do you guys live in the direction?" Eustoma then smirked as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You bet. We're almost there." sighing and walking a head, they reach there destination.

"Ok, now were are these alleged properties you own." Eustoma the pointed to the large Japanes style house to the right of Kaede's home.

"My place is over here." while Forbesii pointed to a house to the left of Keade's home, which was a little more modern looking.

"My home is over here." Naruto then gaped at both relitivly huge houses, as Sia chuckled at Naruto's facial expression.

"I look forward to being your neighbor!" Nerine then smiles as a small blush forms on her face.

"I hope we will be good neighbors." Kaede was now feeling a bit jealous so she put on a small smile of her own.

"Y-Yes!" while Naruto just sight and grabbed Kaede's hand and walked to there front door.

"Alright neighbors, we'll be seeing ya!" Naruto said, as he waved over his shoulder. ("Is this even real?!")


End file.
